Solitaire and Speed
by Invader Hog
Summary: [ONESHOT] Miyu is playing with cards and Kanata joins her... KXM


**Solitaire and Speed**

**Summary[Oneshot Miyu decides to start playing with cards and ends up playing with Kanata...**

**Disclaimer: OM to the freaking G! I so do not own this kick arse anime, so like leave me alone and crap… but I would love to have Ruu, his eyes are so freaking huge!**

**A/N: Found myself bored out of my mind (and since normally I would draw or play cards I decided to write this) in English again, so I decided to stray from Naruto fics and write my first ever Daa! Daa! Daa! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Miyu stared at the row of cards in front of her. Ruu was floating by her, playing with a new space toy that Wanya had recently ordered for him. He would giggle or call out to his "Mama" every once in a while, but Miyu was so busy staring at the cards that she didn't notice. The child said nothing in response, assuming she was busy, not that anyone would call Miyu trying to figure out where her next card should go as a tedious task.

Wanya called from the kitchen, and Ruu followed his voice, though it went unheard by Miyu.

"All I have to do is find the Ace… where…"

She looked all around the seven rows and the cards. There was one large pile of cards left in the seventh row, trapped underneath a black seven that couldn't go anywhere. Miyu only had one card left in her hand and it wasn't going to help her in any way.

Silence fell over the room as she stared intently at the ridiculous game she had set out to play only to free herself from her boring homework. Now she was getting really frustrated and ready to start shooting people. Kanata called from the front door, announcing that he was home and he brought Wanya's eggs. The sitter-pet had told Kanata to get them since they were at the store for a really low price and there was no way Miyu would do it, unless persuaded by bodily harm.

When Miyu didn't greet Kanata like she usually did, he went searching for her. It was unusual that she wouldn't at least yell at him when he got home. He found the room she was "hiding" in, still staring at the cards, and beginning to get really frustrated.

"The four can go up there," came a whisper on her ear. Miyu blushed and turned her head suddenly to see Kanata staring over her shoulder, looking down at the cards.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Miyu said, glaring at to hide her blush.

"This is my house… you looked like you were stuck. If you move the four up, you can move that five over there, put the six on that spot and put the seven over and you can keep playing."

Miyu looked down at the cards and glared. She had been racking her brain for almost ten minutes and he just walked up and pointed it out?! She looked at him, but Kanata was now sitting next to her, staring at the cards thoughtfully.

"W-When did you get back?" Miyu asked, slowly moving the cards with two fingers. Kanata watched her hands and spoke.

"Just now… I went to get Wanya his eggs. He was freaking out earlier…"

"Oh…" Miyu said, picking up the seven, the blue design on the back of the cards appearing. She would finally have her last Ace to finish the game. The flipped it over only to find another seven. Kanata smiled a little as Miyu started thrashing around on the floor, throwing out random curses and rolling around.

"You're strange…" he said, the smile bright and very unlike him, though very becoming.

"U-Uh…" Miyu said from the floor, looking up at him a little. She sat up properly and sighed, beginning to gather the cards.

"I guess I'll just take a loss," she said, sadly. Kanata watched her hands as she began to shuffle the deck. Miyu watched the cards silently as she did so, not noticing Kanata's strange look.

"So…" Miyu started, now unsure of what she was going to do.

"Do you want to play Speed?" Kanata asked suddenly, never taking his eyes off her hands.

"Uh… sure…" Miyu said, now looking at him. She held out the deck and Kanata looked up at her.

"What?"

"Do you want to deal? You were staring at them, so I assumed you wanted them," Miyu said, titling her head slightly to the side. Kanata blushed a little, not really understanding what she meant. Miyu was talking about the cards; Kanata thought she was talking about her hands. He looked away and Miyu assumed that meant she could continue. After the cards were dealt Kanata looked back. After the game began, there was a rush and silence between the two.

Speed was fun, after a few games, since Miyu began to enjoy beating Kanata because he was much too slow. After a few tries he beat her and this turned into an all out war. Wanya was in the kitchen as he heard the fighting pair, yelling about a tie. Miyu was certain she had won and was now yelling at Kanata, her hand still on her card, his on his own. If they had noticed that their hands were touching, they would have pulled away, but their playful fighting was too engrossing.

"I won! My hand is right there!"

"Mine is too! I got there first!" Kanata said, glaring at Miyu as she tried to push his hand away with her free hand. Soon they were pushing at each other with their free hand and Miyu was caught off balance, rocking backwards and falling on her back. Kanata was about to declare his victory when he looked up to see that Miyu's skirt had fallen up a bit. Now he was staring, blushing deeply. He couldn't seem to take his eyes away as he noticed her panties were pink, which made him want to laugh a little. Miyu grumbled from the floor, not really noticing that he was staring at her.

Kanata leaned in, trying to pry his eyes away from her skirt, when Miyu sat up suddenly, and there was silence. They were right in each other's face, Miyu confused as to why Kanata had been leaning so far in to begin with.

"W-What?" she asked, blushing and looking away.

"N-Nothing," Kanata said, sitting back and looking away as well. After a long pause Miyu began to go back to re-shuffling the deck, Kanata looking back at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Wanya hasn't called for dinner yet, so let's keep playing."

Kanata smiled at her, though it went unnoticed as they went back to war in their game of speed.

* * *

-** Short but sweet little oneshot. I love this anime, and I was so giddy and sad when it ended. I love Ruu, he's so freaking cute so I had to add him in a little. Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


End file.
